Hayate no gotoku:Edge of Madness
by judasuu
Summary: This story takes place at the climax of the Athena arc. I was disappointed when I thought that was when the story will end but it didn't... So much for putting my hopes on Hata I suppose... No offense meant. Anyway, this is a different story plot. Enjoy!


**Hayate no Gotoku: Edge of Madness**

**Note: I'm done with the plots of my other story, Persona: Brink of Delusion, and now all I have to deal with are the dialogues. For now, I thought of publishing this story of mine, which I think should have been what happened at the final battle at Greece in Athena Arc. **

Hayate prepares himself for the grand finale. It will be either he will die trying to save his beloved A-tan or that he will lose everything tonight. Nagi and the others are enjoying themselves in the party, not knowing that this may be their last moment of fun. With the King's Jewel broken, it is clear that Nagi retaining her family's inheritance is no longer a possible outcome. So Hayate decided that he may be able to ask A-tan to help him with Nagi, and that of Maria, having a new home. That is of course, if he survives tonight's battle. His nemesis, who is unknown to him at the moment, King Midas, awaits his arrival.

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

"This is it... This may be the most important thing that I have to do in my life. Ojou-sama and A-tan... ..." I close my eyes for a moment while I clunch the broken King's Jewel with my palm... If I'm going to die tonight... So be it. Just so as long as Ojou-sama and A-tan will be okay. They can live on without me... I am nothing but trouble to them anyway... "I suppose they're better off without me..." Even though I said that, I cannot help but feel pity for myself. I guess even I have love for my own well being. It's been ten years since I met A-tan. I failed her once before... Now I'm going to set things right. Even if it cost my life, I will definitely save her. I clunch my fist to that promise. "I will do it!"

"Ja, you are searching for the Truth of all this." ...! I heard a voice... "You are noble one to refuse to surrender to the negativity that has plagued you for some time now. I admire your will. In that case, I shall grant you the power of Truth. Come, let us unveil the hidden truth that is being kept in the depths of the darkness." _Flash! _...! A glowing golden orb appeared in front of me! ...It slowly lands of my palms...

"...This is...?"

"This is the power you have been longing for for some time now. It is an Orb of Truth. It will clear the darkness in your path. The Truth is yours to claim. Go, and continue without faltering."

"..." I do not know who this voice is but I feel no hostility from whoever it is. I accepted this Orb of Truth. _Flash! _...! The orb! It... merges with me...? ...I feel more stronger... "...I guess this is a gift... sort to speak." Yosh, it's time to go there. Isumi-san and Sakuya-san are probably waiting for me there already! I best not keep them waiting! "Let's do this." I said to myself. _Tap, tap, tap! _I go to where my destiny will be decided!

Normal P.O.V

Hayate arrives at the gate of the Tennosou castle. Isumi and Sakuya are already there, waiting for his arrival. "Sakuya-san. Isumi-san." He called them out.

They turn to him. "Hayate-sama, have you made your decision?" Isumi asked.

"...Hai." He shows them the broken King's Jewel.

Sakuya is seems to be not surprised. "It came to this huh? Huh. I suppose it was obvious from the start. Well, should we get going?"

"Hai. Let us end this." Hayate said. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Question first. How exactly are we gonna fight with the monsters inside?"

This strikes Hayate and Isumi. "Hmm, good question..." Hayate said. _Flash! _"...!" To his surprise, an elegant looking rapier appeared on his hands. "Huh?" Isumi and Sakuya are taken by surprise by the phenomenon. _Flash! _Then again, another weapon, a staff, appeared in a flash of light just like the rapier. Again, the three are surprised by the magic that has happened.

"Wh-What did you do Hayate!"

"I... I don't know... It just-"

"I have provided you these weapons." ...! There's that voice again. "Hand the staff to the girl in grey." The voice refers to Sakuya.

"...I think... this is for you, Sakuya-san." Hayate does as the voice instructed.

"Eh?" Despite her confusion, she accepts the staff. "This is for me?"

"Hmm. It seems Fate has decided to help us. These weapons are meant for the two of you for the upcoming conflicts that awaits us inside." Isumi said.

"Oh really? But, what about you?"

"I can handle myself with my powers."

"Oh... right. Well, let's go then! Let's go Hayate!"

"H-hai. Hm." He nods. This is it... A battle for the world! Three adversaries, with the third one still unknown to the three, awaits them. Hayate speculates that Machina will be the first one to confront them. "Let's go!" The three of them enter the gate!

If this is an RPG game, the first of the final bosses is...

"So you have come..." ...Machina. He is waiting at the courtyard as expected. "I did not think you would come back here with that same level of strength." He strike those insulting words directly to Hayate. "Are you prepared to pay the price?"

"You're the one who's going to pay the price for last time you snake bastard!" Sakuya said angrily as she enters into a fighting stance with her staff.

"Out of the way. You're not the one we have to talk to." Hayate said as he stepped forward with his rapier in hand.

"Hmph. Athena has nothing to say to you."

"...Ja, I take it that you won't get out of our way?" Machina answered with a nod. "...Very well." Hayate enters into a fighting stance. "Then we'll have to force our way THROUGH you!"

Isumi and Sakuya come closer to Hayate and enter into their fighting stances. "Yeah!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"You leave us no choice then. Prepare to be beaten." Isumi said.

A sweat drop appears on Sakuya's head. "That's prepare for a beating." She corrects her.

"You will all die opposing me. But..." Machina enters into his fighting stance. "If you insist on dying, I'll be happy to take your lives! Come on!"

(Battle Commence)

"It's time to end this... Hiyaa!" Machina lunges towards Hayate!

"Hmph!" _Flash! _The Orb of Truth resonates, making Hayate invincible._ Block!_

"What the...!" To Machina's surprise, his fatal attack that he used to him last time is stopped by just his bare hands.

"I'm not dumb enough to lose to the same fatal blow!" _Strike! _He gives him a punch on the face, sending him flying to his previous position.

"Ugh." Machina wipes off the blood on his mouth. A bruise has been inflected on his left cheek by Hayate's punch.

"Yeah, now it's my turn!" Sakuya waves her staff then...! "Water magic!" _Splash! _A tidal wave engulfs Machina, but it didn't hurt him.

"Huh! You think water can hurt me? It will take more than that to- Ugh!" He suddenly felt a pain on his chest.

"Ha ha! You think that was just water! That was poison water!"

"Ugh! What!" If this is an RPG, Machina's status right now is 'Poisoned'. "Ugh. Curse it... Guh..."

"*chanting* *chanting* Ah!" Isumi sent out a spiritual energy ball towards him!

"Grr...!" Machina notices it. He prepares to block it. _Boom! Block! _He succeeded in doing so but...

"Hiyaa!_ Strike! Strike! _While his guard was down, Hayate took the opportunity to launch another punch on his left cheek then he kicked him on the abdomen, pushing him away a little.

"Ugh! Grr!" Machina gets angry at the three for the nuisances that they have inflected on him. "You... You really wish to die, don't you... I will grant you your deaths if you desire!" _Flash! _The black jewel on his forehead glows! "Sssrrraaa!" He turns into a gigantic snake just like before!

"Gr. He turned into that thing again huh... Bring it on!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"We will win this time. Hayate-sama!" Isumi called out as she prepares a single powerful spell that will take Machina out of the picture in one blow. "Hold him at bay for a while!"

Hayate nods. "Okay... Ja, Sakuya-san!"

"Hai, hai! Let's do this!"

"Hiyaa!" Both of them holds Machina at bay by attacking him then they back away from him to avoid his attacks.

"Sssrrraaa! I will get you!" He aims at Hayate!

"Guh!" Hayate was able to stop his gigantic mouth with his bare hands thanks to the Orb of Truth! "Grr...!"

"Sssrrraaa!"

"Grr! Sakuya-san!"

"Right you are, Hayate-onii-chan!" Sakuya, who is behind Hayate, waves her staff around then...! "Ice!" _Freeeze! _An huge ice shard forms. Sakuya points her staff towards Machina, and so did the ice shard.

"Ssrraa?" Machina notices it and he realizes that Hayate is keeping his mouth open so that the shard will- "Sssrrraaa!" ...He begins to push away Hayate but to no avail.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to pay for what you put us through!" Hayate said keeping the gigantic snake's mouth open tightly.

"Sssrrraaa!" Machina is shaking wildly for him to get loose from Hayate's grip but he could only move his body. "Ssrraa!" Now he's beginning to feel fear.

"Here we go!" _Whoosh! _Sakuya exclaimed as a signal for Hayate to move out of the way as the huge ice shard is sent flying!

"Hmph!" He jumps on Machina's head, holding his head in position and keeping his mouth open. "Open up wide and..." He pulls it at the ice shard's direction then...

_Whoosh... Whoosh...! Whoosh...! Shot! Jackpot! _"Sssrrraaa!" The ice shard is stucked on his mouth. "Sssrrraaa!" He moves wildly at the unimaginable cold that he is tasting right now. Hayate then jumps out of his head since Isumi has finished casting her spell.

"Now, Isumi-san!" He signalled the girl.

"Ah." Isumi prepares to fire the spell. "*chanting* *chanting* Ah."

"Hey hurry up!" Sakuya yelled.

*chanting* *chanting*

"Sssrrraaa!" Machina is trying to take ice shard off his mouth but since he has no hands in his form, he's finding it difficult to do so. Now he knows that being a gigantic snake is not almighty.

"*chanting* *chanting*" _Chaarge...! _Massive energies are gathering around Isumi...!

"Ssrraa!" Machina feels like his doom has been set in stone.

"It's over." Hayate assured him of that.

"Ah!" _BLAAST! _A massive mass of spirituals energies have been unleashed towards him!

_Boom! _"Sssrrraaa!" _Boom! Boom! _The attacked caused a smoke screen that has blocked the mayhem that has been inflicted on Machina. It is after all unbearable for Sakuya and Isumi at their age to see something like that.

"Whoa... I think... that was too much Isumi-san." Hayate said.

"Yeah. That was brutal..." Sakuya said.

"It's the only way I could think of to put him down. He is after all a snake."

"Yeah... I guess so." Both of them said.

The smoke clears out, revealing a beaten and battered Machina, who is now back to his human form, lying on the ground. His blood is shed on it. "Ah... Ahh..." Considering he is unconditional to continue fighting, he has lost the battle. A victory theme for Hayate, Sakuya and Isumi! That is if it's a RPG game that is.

"Well. Looks like we won." Sakuya said as they stand near his body.

"Ugh... Guh... To be defeated by humans... Inconceivable..." He said trying to move from his position but his injuries prevents him from doing so.

"Don't underestimate humans." Hayate said triumphly.

"Yeah. Or you might pay the consequences." Sakuya does the same.

"As punishment for hurting Hayate-sama," _Snap! _Isumi snapped her finger.

"Eh? You mean you saw that?" Hayate asked referring to the time where he was beaten by Machina which almost resulted in his death.

"Yeah. Isumi was around the area and I came to pick her up and we decided to help you out." Sakuya said with a sweet smile. "Well anyway, grandma!" She yelled.

_Stab! _"...!" An axe chain then came falling down near Machina's head, sending a shiver on his spine. "Wh-What is this...?" He asked frightened.

"Gya ha ha!" To Hayate's and Machina's surprise, Ginka came flying down! "So this is the punk huh?"

"Eh?" Both Hayate and Machina are confused by her statement.

"Yeah. That's him." Sakuya points Machina.

"As punishment for hurting Hayate-sama, you will be given the same kind of pain." Isumi said darkly.

"Eh?" Machina asked frightened.

"Gya ha ha ha! Time for you punishment boy!" Ginka said in a demonic voice.

"Gyaah! H-Help! Don't leave me here with this old woman! Ahh!" Various tormenting maneuvers has performed on him.

"That's brutal..."

"Yeah..."

"Let us get a move on." The three proceed on to the castle with sweat drops on Hayate's and Sakuya's heads.

Meanwhile, at Nagi and the others...

"Wow! This is fun!" Izumi exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. This is one of our most fun times together. Let's make sure we leave happy memories here in Greece." Risa said.

"Yeah! Let's! That being said, have you seen Hayata-kun?"

"Hayata-kun? Hmm, I don't know. I haven't seen him around. Where could he be at this time? He's missing all the fun."

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, he wasn't very enthuastic when we went shopping earlier. You think something was troubling him?"

"Who knows? He's frequently having a bad day so I guess that kind of thing happens to him. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Hmm..." Even though Risa said that, Izumi cannot help but feel concern for the person she loves even though she does not admit it. "I'm worried about him..."

"Na, don't worry about him. Come on, let's go back to the others!"

"...I can't be happy if I'm worried about him. I'll try to find him and ask him to join us so that he can have fun with the rest of us."

"...Yeah... I guess so... _Sigh... _Fine, let's go ask Nagi-chan." Risa surrenders to Izumi's persistances.

Back to Hayate, Sakuya and Isumi...

_Tap, tap, tap... _The three are walking down on the large hall of the castle. It's large so it's easy to get lost in. Sakuya is holding Isumi's hand so that she won't get lost, considering that's her habit. She frequently tells her that she won't but Sakuya wouldn't buy it much to her annoyance. "Will you please let me go?" She asked for the last time.

"No. And that's final." Sakuya said. A vein appears on Isumi's head.

_Tap, tap, tap. _The three came across a grand looking hall. Looking up... "Ah...!" A huge jewel that resembles the King's Jewel is on the ceiling. It's resonating darkly...

"Wh-What is that!" Sakuya asked.

"That's..." Isumi said unfinished as...

"You have arrived..." ...! Above the grand looking stairs in front of them is...

"A-tan!" Hayate exclaimed.

"I have been waiting for your arrival Hayate..."

"A-tan! I have come to talk to you! Please hear me out!"

"Hmph. I have no time for chit chat Hayate." She points the large jewel above. "This fake King's Jewel is no use at all. It doesn't open the way to the Royal Garden. That is why..." ...! Waves of darkness suddenly emerged from the floor and held Sakuya and Isumi to the walls!

"Guh!" "Ugh!"

"Sakuya-san! Isumi-san!"

"Guh. Wh... What is this...!"

"A-tan! Release them!"

"I'm the one who decides what happens here Hayate. Now, if you value those girls' lives, give me the King's Jewel." Athena demanded.

"..."

"Ugh. If you want that worthless jewel, forget about it because it's no more!" Sakuya yelled angrily.

"...What?" Athena asked.

"She speaks truth A-tan." Hayate brings out the broken King's Jewel.

"...!" Athena is shocked that it's broken.

"This cursed thing has turned you into something you're not A-tan. Can't you see that! What has this thing has done to you! Was it worth the risk of you to sacrifice everything just for this worthless, cursed thing!"

"You... You know nothing! People like you know nothing! That jewel is-!"

"A-tan! Hear me out... Please." The atmosphere suddenly becomes dramatic. Sakuya and Isumi turn to each other and decided to keep quite for a while. "A-tan. I will admit that it was me who was taken that time..."

"Yes. But now that you know the truth. Tell her everything. Unveil every bits of her former self. The one that you know very well." The voice earlier said.

Hayate nods at that. "A-tan. I know you were angry at me that time but... I realized... that you were trying to protect me don't you? You wanted me to leave because it was becoming dangerous for me right?"

"..." Athena's former self is starting to resurface slowly... "N-No! I hated you! I wanted you to die so badly! And I still do! You're the butler who I failed to kill that time!"

"No! You're not like that! Please stop fighting your feelings A-tan. And please... stop deceiving yourself. This has gone far enough." Tears are starting to fall from Hayate's eyes. He kneels down on the stairs. "I will accept every pain you will inflict on me A-tan. Do what you wish. If you hate me, then... ...You have the permission to kill me. I won't retaliate. But please, don't give up everything just for this cursed thing. You are much more than this worthless jewel A-tan. Please..." The tears fall down on Hayate's eyes like a dam has been opened and all of the water in has been unleashed.

"..." Sakuya and Isumi are speechless. Throughout their time with Hayate, they never thought that he was this kind of romeo. There were times he showed just how incredible he is, but this is may be his best performance yet. They could not help but shed some tears on this dramatic atmosphere.

"..." Athena looks down on the combat butler, then a creeping blush appear on her elegant face. "Wh-What are you talking about...? I... I..."

"Please A-tan... Please..."

"...G-Geez, you're still the same ten years ago! You haven't changed a bit! You haven't... changed..." Athena could not hold back her feelings any longer.

"..." The dramatic scene has taken it's toll on Sakuya and Isumi.

"Hayate did not want the King's Jewel..." Athena thought. "Of course not. Why would he...? He never knows anything about it and he would never do anything that might endanger others. I was a fool to think other wise. The Hayate in front of me, the one who have sworn to marry me that time... is in front of me. Hayate... Oh Hayate..." Her dam has opened as well. She's about to rush to him but then...

"Impudent fool! You are of no use to me now!" ...! A demonic voice said.

"...!" Hayate and the other two girls heard it as well.

"Guh!" "Ah!" The darkness that is holding the two girls vanishes.

"What the...?" Sakuya asked.

"Sakuya-san! Isumi-san!" Hayate stands up.

"You worthless girl..." ...! A gigantic skeletal monster emerged from Athena! "I have instructed you to get the jewel from him but all you did was show weakness! Grooaarr!"

"You...!"

"I will make you destroy him! GROOAARR!"

"Gyaa!" The monster grabs A-tan!

"A-tan!"

"Hayate! Hayatee!" She plead for his help.

"Grooaarr!" ...! The monster posses A-tan!

"A-tan!" Hayate rushes above the stairs but...

"Wait! Hayate-sama!" Isumi called him out to stop.

Waves of darkness gather around Athena's unconcious body. "It's him..." The voice earlier said.

"Huh?" Hayate asked.

"Your true adversary... Prepare yourself."

...Athena suddenly stands up in a bizzare way... "..." She turns to the three looking down. "..." She lifts her head... Her eyes glowing red.

"A-tan?"

"She's been possessed." Isumi said.

"What? By that skeletal thing?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. We best prepare ourselves." Isumi enters into a fighting stance.

"A-tan?"

"I WILL END YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCES FOR DESTROYING MY JEWEL!" Athena said in a demonic tone, implying that the one speaking right now is not her but someone or something evil.

"You... You're the one whose responsible for last time... You're the one who broke me and A-tan apart!" Hayate yelled angrily at the evil entity. An evil smirk appears on Athena's lips, though of course, she's not the one doing it.

_Crash! ..._! The large door behind the three broke down! "Grooaarr!" ...! A horde of monsters are behind it.

"Wh-What the!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"These are...!" Isumi exclaimed.

"Grooaarr!" The monsters lick their mouths hungrily.

"Grr... I don't like the look of those guys..." Sakuya said frightened by the monsters' appearances.

"Those are...!" Hayate said. He then turns to A-tan, then to the fake King's Jewel above. (Are they all coming from that?)

"Grooaarr!"

Meanwhile, at the party...

"I wonder what Hayate is doing now..." Nagi said as she licks a lolipop.

"Eh? You mean he's not with the others?" Maria, who is cooking, asked.

"No. He said he has something to take care of. I didn't ask him anything."

"Oh. Is... that so?" Maria said followed by the thought. 'I wonder where he went...'

"Anyway, I'll go back to the others."

"Oh, okay. Ja, ask them if they have seen Hayate-kun."

"Right." Nagi is about to exit the kitchen but then... _Keplunk. _"Huh?" Before she could open the doorknob, the door opens by itself. The one who is on the other side is...

"Grr..." ...A monster.

"Huh? Who are you? If you want to have some fun, the party is going at the roof. All of the other guests are there."

"..." The monster, that has the body of a slime creature with two eyes that can move all over its body, stares at Nagi, examining just how delicious her spoiled attitude is.

"Hm? What do you want?" She asked as she passed by it... Then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyah!" It grabs her!

"Nagi?" Maria turns to her...

"Gyaa! Let go of me! What do you think you're doing!" She hits the monster multiple times which can only wonder if the monster is being hurt or not due to its body being a slime...

"Uh..." Maria could only stammer at the situation. She thought at first that monster is just someone with a costume but seeing some of its slime being spread on the floor and the walls, she is not certain if that is the case. "Umm... N-Nice costume. Ha ha... Your slime is being spread all over the room ha ha..." She laughs nervously but then...

"Grooaarr!" _Shatter!_

"Huh!" Another monster came crashing down through the wall on the sink, causing a number of plates to fall and shatter on the ground.

"Gyaah!"

"Hey Maria! Who the hell are these guys! Gyaah! They weren't invited!" Nagi said trying to break free of the slime monster's grasp.

"Gyaah!" Maria runs away from the monster that just came in. She steals Nagi from the slime monster's grasp and they both run to the roof where the others are.

"Grooaarr!"

"Hayate!" Both girls exclaimed the butler's name.

At the roof...

The other girls are enjoying their time on the swimming pool. Hinagiku is looking at the balcony with a sad expression on her face. "Of course he would have love someone. He is after all a teenager..." She thought sadly. She is of course thinking about Hayate. Hearing that he loves Athena have broken her... deeply. "Sigh... It's all over..." Tears are starting to fall from her eyes at the thought of not being able to spend her time with Hayate anymore. The sadness can wait later however as...

"Gyaa!" The girls screamed.

"...?" Turning to them...

"Grooaarrr!"

"Gya! Get away! Get away!" The girls are hitting a monster that is trying to eat them with brooms. There are other monsters with various appearances all over the area.

"Wh-What the...!"

"Grooaarr!" A bug monster comes attacking Hinagiku!

_Whoosh! Crack! _Hinagiku jumps to dodge its attack, but the balcony has been badly redecorated. "...!"

"Grooaarr!"

Back to Athena's castle...

"Grooaarr!" _Boom! Boom!_

Sakuya kept casting destructive spells on the attacking monsters. "Hayate, leave these morons to us! You save that girl! Ah!"_ Boom! _She kills another monster.

"*chanting* Ah!" _Boom! _Isumi uses various spiritual spells to defend herself from the attacking monsters.

"You guys..." Hayate said before turning to A-tan, who is at the moment, under someone's influence, then turns back to the two girls. "Hm. Thanks." He turns back to A-tan with a determined expression. He hold his rapier tightly. This is it... Time to pay back the one responsible for the tragedy that has befallen him and Athena. "You're going to pay... I'm going to make sure I will crash you!" He holds his rapier with both his hands and run towards the woman he loves!

"I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL MY JUDGMENT FOR CUTTING OFF MY ARM THAT TIME... WITH YOUR MEANINGLESS EXISTENCE CEASING TO EXIST!" Athena or rather, former Athena gathers a lot of negative energies for an attack. "GROOAARR!" _Blast!_

_Whoosh! _Hayate managed to dodge the incrediblely fast and powerful force that is sent towards him. _Boom! _The other wall on the other side is hit instead in the process, causing some debris to fall. "Hiyaa!" _Clash!_

Former Athena suddenly drawed out a rapier out of nowhere and she, or that evil entity, used it defend herself. "GROOAARR!" _Claash...! _She pushes Hayate away with amaizing strength!

"Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap! _Hayate rushes back towards her then...! _Clash! Claash! _Both of their rapier are in lock on again.

"GROOAAR!" _Clash! Strike! _With former Athena breaking it off then pushing Hayate away again with a kick on his abdomen. The door behind her opens as if responding to the wave of her right hand.

Both of them enters the grand room that looks like an audience hall with a pit on the middle. _Clash! Clash! Clash! _The two of them engages on a sword duel trying to hit each other's weakness but so far, both of them have either blocked or dodged their attacks. "Hua!" _Clash! _The two of them have locked on again near the pit. Both of them are aware that they might fall on the pit if they are not careful so they are keeping their distance from it. _Claash...! _Hayate broke off the lock on then...! _Clash! Whoosh!_ He intended to unleash more attacks at former Athena but then she jumps at the platform that is on the middle of the pit. He finds himself thinking of a way to attack her strategically. Then...

"GROOAARR!" _Zaap!_

"Guh!" Former Athena unleashed a fury of lightning bolt that Hayate barely blocked with his rapier.

"GROOAARR!" _Zaap! _Former Athena doesn't seem to have an intention of stopping her lightning attack on him.

"Grr..." He finds himself in a deep trouble if he doesn't think fast on how to find a way to stop her from unleashing deadly lightning bolts. He looks around then...

"Use the power of Truth. Use it to defeat the evil that is influencing her." The voice earlier said.

_Flash!_ "Huh!" His hands are glowing. Then out of instinct, he points them towards former Athena and then...! "Ah!" _Zaap! _He was able to produce lightning bolts of his own!

"GROOAARR!" Both of them are locked on a lightning attack.

"Huaa!" The two of them are trying to overpower one another and it seems Hayate is winning.

"GROOAARR!" _Boom! _The lock is broke off by an explosion that is caused by their lightning attacks.

"Ah!" Hayate lands at the side of the pit. He then notices several objects on the ceilings. "Those things... If only I can-"

"Use the power of Truth." The voice said again.

"...Okay!" Again, out of instincts, Hayate rolls over to the sides of the pit and... "Hiyaa!" With his new powers, he lift one of the objects that is hanging on the ceiling using telekenesis then...! "Hua!" _Whoosh! _He throws it towards former Athena!

_Bonk!_ "GRROOAARR!"

"Ah!" He rolls over to another side of the pit. And then... _Whoosh! _He throws another object towards former Athena!

_Bonk!_ "GROOAARR!"

He performs the same feat six more times until former Athena had enough of the nuisances that he is fitting at her. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" _Crack, crack, crack! _Former Athena raises her arms sideward, sending destructive forces all over area, causing some of the sides to fall off on the pit with only the one that is on the north side of hall remains.

"Ah!" Hayate managed jumped off to it before all of the sides fell off. Former Athena jumps to it as well.

"I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN! GROOAARR!" _Clash! Claash! _Both of them engages on a sword duel again. They are locked on once again then...! _Claaash!_ Both of them broke off then, _Clash!, _they lock on again.

"I will save A-tan from you!" Hayate exclaimed before, _Clash! STRIKE!,_ he broke off the lock and sent former Athena flying towards the other side, much to his discomfort of doing that to Athena. "Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _He then runs towards her and jumps forth!

_Whoosh! Stab! _Former Athena slided out of the way in a quick pace however. "GROOAARR!" _Clash! Claash!_ And they both lock on again. _Whoosh! Clash! _She moves away from him then instantly came closer again and they both blocked each others attack. The duel continues until... "GROOAARR!" Former Athena, using telekenesis, lifts up a large pole and throws it towards Hayate!

"Ahh!" _Whoosh! _Hayate, with the help of the Orb of Truth, manages to stop the pole using telekenesis as well and tosses it at the sides then...! "Huaa!" _WHOOSH! _He sent out a powerful force that sent former Athena flying towards the middle platform on the pit. _Whoosh! _He then jumps on it as well. He waited for his adversary to stand up then...! _Clash, clash, slash! _He managed to wound her left leg. "Hiyaa!" _Slash! _

"GROOAARR!" Then her left shoulder.

"Hiya!" _Slash! _Then the left side of her forehead, which is more painful for him since it's Athena that he's wounding. After having enough pain on his heart for doing all of these painful things to the woman he love, he decided to remove the evil entity within her for good. He hold her head then...! "Let her go! You have made me felt a lot of pain by making me do this to her!" _Slam! slam! slam! _He slams her on the floor three times then...! "Hiyaa!" He lifts her upward then...! "HIYAA!" _STRIKE!_ He punched her on the abdomen sending her flying towards the hall where Sakuya and Isumi are! "Huff... huff..." Tears are falling from his eyes for doing all those things to Athena and so... _Tap, tap, tap._ He walks up to her.

"Ah... Ah..." Athena, who seems to have been freed of the evil entity's influence after all those beatings that were done to her, breaths heavily.

"A-tan!" Hayate comes to her aid.

"Hayate..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He hugs her tightly.

"Hayate... Hm." She smiles and hugs him back. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about these wounds. You saved me. Thank you." She pulls him off her then... "Hehe..." She laughs cheerfully and mischivieously. Their faces are facing each other. "Hayate... I love you." She pulls him back for a passionate kiss followed by thought 'and I will continue loving you for the rest of our lives without having any doubts no matter what anyone or any evil entities say about you or me.'

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _Amidst the romantic scene on the above floor, Sakuya and Isumi continue fending off the endless hordes of monsters that come. "Geh, there's no end to this!" _Boom! _Sakuya exclaimed as she unleashed another destructive spell that killed three monsters.

"I do not know. But no matter how many they are..." _Flash! _Isumi gathers a lot of spiritual energies...

"Grooaarr!" She is about within reach for the monsters!

"H-Hey! Isumi!"

"*chanting* Ah!" _BLAAST! _She unleashed a wave of energy that annihilated a lot of them.

"Whoa..."

"Hm." Isumi straightens herself up. But...

"Grooaarr!" More monsters appear in the hall...

"More of them? I shall destroy all of them."

"You'll get exhausted if you keep doing that!"

Back to Hayate and A-tan... Both of them broke off their kiss. "..." Hayate could only rub the back of his head embarrased while A-tan would only gives him a mischivieous laugh. Though both of them wish that moment would last much longer, the danger is not over yet...

_CRASH!_ ...! A gigantic skeletal arm then emerged at the floor below where Sakuya and Isumi are! "Huh!" Both parties, Hayate and Athena, Sakuya and Isumi, exclaimed.

"GROOAARR!" A gigantic skeletal monster followed by. It has a demonic appearance with arms but do not have feet. It turns its gazes on Hayate. "YOU!"

"...Looks like this has to wait." Hayate said.

"That's okay." A-tan said. Hayate carries her in bridal style and lays her on the side of the huge door behind them.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He told her with his flashy smile.

"...Hm." She gives him a genuine smile.

Hayate picks up his rapier and turns to face the gigantic demon... "GROOAARR! YOU HAVE WRECKED MY PLANS! NOW I INTEND TO USE THIS REPLICA TO DEVOID THIS WORLD OF LIFE!" It refers to the fake King's Jewel above the ceiling. "I WILL START BY TAKING YOUR LIFE! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF KING MIDAS! GROOAARRR!" It lunges its arm towards Hayate!

"Hn!" _Whoosh! CLASH! _He clashed with the demon!

"Hayate!" "Hayate-sama!"

"Hayate!" A-tan, Sakuya and Isumi exclaimed.

"Hiyaa!" _CLAASH! Flash!_ The Orb of Truth resonates, giving Hayate strength! "Hiyaaa!" _CLASH! CRACK!_

"GROOAARR!" Both he and the demon go up to the roof of the castle!

"Hayate!" A-tan exclaimed. She tries to stand up but her injuries prevents her from doing so. "Ugh. Curse it. Hayate!"

Sakuya and Isumi come to her aid. "Hey! What was that!" Sakuya asked.

Meanwhile, at the party that is now been ruined by the monsters...

"Gya!" Izumi exclaimed frightened as she hits one of the monsters on the head with a broom.

"Grooaarr!" The monster bites her broom, destroying it.

"Gyaa!" With no weapon to defend herself, she runs away.

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike!_ Hinagiku is able to fend off some of them using a broom as a sword-like weapon. "Where did all these monsters came from!"

"Gyaah! Hina-chan! Help us here will you!" The girls yelled out.

"Tch. Coming!" _Strike! Strike! _She comes to their aid, fending off the monsters that comes her way. Then...

"What the heck do these guys want-" Nagi could not finish her question since...

"Grrr..." All of the monsters suddenly freeze in their positions.

"...anyway?" She finished her question awkwardly.

"What are they doing?" Ayumu asked.

"They seem to be... Freezing?" Risa said.

"...?" Hinagiku observes the monsters behavior. She thinks that they are all being called by something like a leader figure to them. "Could they be...?"

"Grooaarr!" The monsters began moving wildly as if they are all consumed by anger then...! _Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!_

"...!" The girls are surprised by the phenomenon that they all flew out of the building and went to the castle that is at the cliff near the sea. "Wh-What just happened?" Risa asked.

"I... I don't know... They seem to have... went home now since... the party is over...?" Izumi asked jokingly but no one is amused by it.

"That castle... Could it be... Hayate-kun is in there...?" Maria asked.

_CRASH!_ ...! As if fate answered her question, a large crashing sound is heard from afar. And that is...

"GROOAARR!" Hayate and King Midas have clashed at the top of the castle where Nagi and the others could see it.

"What the! Is that...!" Risa asked.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed.

Back to Hayate...

This is it... The third and true adversary has finally showed himself. If this is an RPG game, the final boss battle is about to begin. A battle for the world! Hayate will finally battle the one who has haunted his beloved A-tan for ten years now! "GROOAARR! TIME TO DIE YOU MORTAL!"

(Final Battle Commence)

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Slash! _Hayate attacks at his skeletal chest!

"GROOAARR!" King Midas counters attack with its arm! "GROOAARR!" _SLAM! _He slammed the roof, causing it to shake!

"Wh-Whoa!" Hayate looses his balance as a result.

"GROOAARR!"

"Hn!" _Whoosh! CRASH! _King Midas goes for another attack but Hayate was able to move out of the way, avoiding his attack.

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" _Swing! Swing! _Hayate then, using his new powers, unleashed several blue slash energies on the demon!

"GROOAARR!"

"Hua!" _Whoosh! _He then aims for his arm! "Hiyaa!" _Slash!_

"GROOAARR!" King Midas moans in pain. A flashback of a certain someone slicing off his arm came to his mind as Hayate did that. "YOU... HAVING BEEN ABLE TO CUT MY ARM LAST TIME, NOW YOU INTEND TO CUT OFF MY OTHER ARM! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!"

"Why don't you just go ahead and try!" Though Hayate doesn't understand what he said of him cutting off his arm, he taunts him nonetheless.

"GROOAARR! YOU THINK I CANNOT INFLICT ANY SEVERE PAIN ON MORTALS? I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN! GROOAAR!" *Hell's Judgment* Darkness forms around the roof of the castle!

"Huh!" Hayate is taken by surprise by this.

"GROOAARR!" King Midas flies upward sending waves of darkness that has covered the roof.

Nagi and the others watch from afar. "What's going on over there!" Nagi asked.

"That's Hayata-kun right!" Izumi asked.

"Yeah it's him but... What is that skeletal... thing... that is flying over there!" Risa asked.

"Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku said worriedly.

"GROOAARR!" At then, the darkness that is covering the roof all gather around Hayate, and that is just the beginning Hell...

All of the darkness then engulfs him, then they have all ignited like flames altogether. "Guh! Gaahh!" Now that IS Hell. _Ablaaze! Boom! _The flames of darkness then form like a fountain with Hayate being on the middle and then it exploded, injuring him badly. If this was an RPG game, Hayate's HP right now is only 1.

"Hayate!" "Hayata-kun!" "Hayate-kun!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-sama!" Both Sakuya and Isumi turn to each other and nod in agreement to help Hayate. The two of them go to the roof with Sakuya using her staff to levitate herself and Isumi using the water nearby to lift herself to the roof using her spiritual powers.

"Hayate!" A-tan is not capable of giving help right now due to her injuries so she can only have faith on the two girls to help Hayate. "Curse it... " She curses her wounds that is preventing her from standing up.

"Hayate, we're coming!" Sakuya yelled. Both she and Isumi have landed on the roof and they immediately run up to the injured butler.

"GROOAARR! FEEBLE MORTALS, DO YOU WISH FEEL MY JUDGMENT AS WELL?" King Midas said trying to frighten the two but only ended up in vain since his threat didn't had any effect on them.

"Yeah? Well why don't you feel our judgment instead!" Sakuya waves her staff then...! "Fire!" _Igniite!_ Flames ignited on King Midas skeletal face.

"GROOAARR! FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL, YOU-"

"Ah!" _Boom! _Isumi cut him off from his sentence when she fired an energy ball on his face.

"GROOAARR!" This angered King Midas and he decided he will show no mercy to the two and proceeded to attack them.

Meanwhile, at the others...

_Tap, tap, tap! _"What's going on over there!" Hinagiku asked as they all run towards Athena's castle.

"I don't know! Was Hayate-kun fighting that... that... skeletal... thing?" Ayumu said.

"We have to get over there!" Nagi said.

"Isn't dangerous there?" Maria asked.

"It's better than doing nothing and staying there and get ourselves eaten by those monsters!" Risa said.

"Yeah. We got to help Hayata-kun!" Izumi said.

"How exactly are we going to help exactly?" Miki asked as they continue running towards the castle.

Back to the final boss scene...

"GROOAARR!" _Slam!_ King Midas slammed his skeletal arm on the ground, sending a wave of force to which Sakuya and Isumi jumped away to avoid it.

"Hiya!" _strike... _Sakuya hits him on the head. ...Of course, she didn't hurt King Midas as she has hoped so. It IS after all just a staff and she does not have the same level of strength as Hayate.

"GROOAARR!" He pushes her away using his head.

"Ow! Why you..."

"Ah!" _Boom! Boom! _Isumi fired two energy balls towards the demon, pushing him away from Sakuya. "*chanting* Ah!" _Zaap!_ She then unleashes a fury of lightning bolts that Hayate and Athena(when she was under King Midas's influence that is)used.

"GROOAARR!" King Midas counters by attempting to grab Isumi.

_Boom! Boom!_ She fired various spiritual spells to stop his skeletal arm but it was not enough. "Ugh!" He grabs her.

"Isumi! You skeletal freak, let her go!" Sakuya runs to the demon to save her friend! "Take this! Lightning!" _Zap!_

"GROOAARR!" She succesfully hit King Midas on the face. This angered King Midas however and he turns his gaze at her. "GROOAAR! IMPUDENT GIRL! YOU WISH TO JOIN THIS GIRL? I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS WELL!" He attempts to grab her as well.

"Uh oh!" She attempts to run but... "Guh!" She wasn't fast enough.

"GROOAARR!" Both girls are now under his grasp.

"Ah... Uh...?" Hayate, who has been out for some time now after suffering the wrath of King Midas's attack 'Hell's Judgment', regains his composure. He sees Sakuya and Isumi struggling to break free of the demon's grasp. "Sakuya-san... Isumi-san..." He stands up bloody. He touches his forehead that is bleeding from the brutal attack earlier. "Sakuya-san! Isumi-san!" He rushes to the two girls' rescue! "Hey, let them go you bastard!" He picks up his rapier that is on the ground using telekenesis then...! _Whoosh! Slice! _

"GROOAARR!" He manage to cut off King Midas's arm that is holding Sakuya!

"Whoa!" She manage to break free of the disarmed arm before it falls to the ground.

"Hiyaa!" _Slice!_

"GROOAARR!" Then the other arm that is holding Isumi! "GRR! YOU... TO CUT OFF BOTH OF MY ARMS... JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME LAST TIME, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE! GROOAARR!" ...! As if responding to his loud roar, hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of swords appear above!

"Waa!" Sakuya exclaimed at the numbers of swords. "Wh-Wh-Where did those things came from!"

"It summoned them. We're in trouble." Isumi said.

"Why the hell are you so damn calm at the time like this!"

"GROOAARR!" King Midas lowers his head, signalling the swords to rain down on the three.

The swords aim for them. "Gyah!" Sakuya covers herself.

"Hm!" Isumi casted a barrier that will protect herself.

"Hey! What about us!"

"GROOAARR!" All of the swords rain down on them all at once!

"Gyaah!" "Sakuya-san!" Hayate covers Sakuya with the intent of blocking off the raining swords that is aimed at them with his rapier. But...

_Block! block! block! _"Huh?" In front of them is...

"Daijobou? Hayate-kun." Hinagiku wearing a mask.

"...Hi...nagiku-san? Why are you-?"

"No time for that! We gotta deal with this punk." She refers to King Midas of course. Right now, Hinagiku is using the sword that was given to her by Isumi, the masamune.

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" Nagi and the others have arrived as well.

"Everyone... What are you doing her?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you guys suppose to be having a party or something?" Sakuya said.

"We did. It was ruined." Nagi said with an annoyed tone. It seems she's very upset about the party being ruined by the monsters earlier. She then turns to her butler, Hayate, with a worried expression with all the blood and wounds all over his body. "Hayate, daijobou?"

"Oh, so you guys decided to come here?"

"Hehe. That's the summary of it." Maria said.

"GROOAAR!" King Midas loud roar broke the funny atmosphere.

"There's no time for this now. We have to deal with this monster!" Hinagiku said entering into a fighting stance. The others did the same. ...Though of course they're only acting since they do not have any experience in fighting. A sweat drop appears at the back of the heads of Hayate, Sakuya and Isumi because of that.

"GROOAARR! FEEBLE MORTALS! DIE IN THE HANDS OF DESPAIR!" ...! Waves of darkness that is summoned by the demon form into monsters and charge at everyone!

"Gyaah! Monsters!" Izumi exclaimed frightened.

"Tch! Huaa!" Hinagiku is the first one to charge at them!

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate follows second!

"Hayate!" Then Nagi!

"H-Hey!" Risa called out.

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Slice! Slice! Slice! _Hayate and Hinagiku battle the monsters with Nagi proving to be just a distraction for Hayate since he needs to protect her since she has no experience in this kind of situation and at the same time, he has to deal with the monsters that come.

"Nagi!" Maria joins them but again, she's yet another distraction for Hayate since she's not into fighting.

"Hey, don't just rush in there Nagi! You'll get killed!" Sakuya joins the battle as well! Follow by Isumi!

"Hey! What about us!" Risa asked.

No one bothered to answer her. "Uh... Should we... Help...?" Izumi asked.

"Huh. Like what can we do?"

_Slice! Slice! _"Hiya!" Hayate is having a hard time fighting since he hasn't completely recovered from King Midas's 'Hell's Judgment'.

"Hayate-sama! You best stay back!" _Boom! _Isumi said.

"Yeah! You still need to recover!" _Boom! _Sakuya said.

"Huff. Huff. Yeah..." He thought.

"Hayate." "Hayate-kun." Nagi and Maria come to his aid.

_Slice! Boom! Boom! _Hinagiku, Sakuya and Isumi continue battling the monsters with their numbers seem to be endlessly being added by King Midas. Amidst the chaos... "Hayate..."

"...?" Hayate turns to the side and see A-tan barely managing to stand up. She seems to have used most of her strength to get to the roof. "A-tan! Ugh!" Hayate intends to come to her but his wounds prevent him from doing so.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" Nagi and Maria help him up.

"Hayate." A-tan tries to walk towards them but her pace is slow due to her injuries.

"H-Hey!" Nagi comes to her aid. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you." She offers her shoulders to her. Though considering her size, it didn't help A-tan much but at least she tried to help.

"...Thanks." She has succeeded in approaching Hayate with little thanks to Nagi's assistance.

"A-tan, what are you doing here?" Hayate asked.

"King Midas intends to open the way to the Royal Garden. ...But since the King's Jewel has been destroyed, that cannot happen now. So now he intends to end the world with the King's Jewel replica." She points the huge black replica of the King's Jewel that is floating above.

"That thing?"

"Ah. But..."

"Hmm?"

"It may be risky if you destroy that thing. I am not sure what will happen if you do that."

"..." Hayate stares at the replica. "...Still, someone has to do it. I'll volunteer to destroy it. Ugh!" He tries to stand up and again, his wounds prevent him from doing so.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!"

"Hayate-kun, you're in no condition to do that." Maria said.

"Yeah, you better leave it to the others." Nagi said.

"They cannot do it." Hayate said.

"Indeed. Only one who is living in Truth can destroy that item of darkness." The voice earlier said. "Ask your lover for healing. Afterwards, I will tell you the next steps."

"...A-tan."

"Hm?"

"Can you heal me?"

"...I think so. Here, hold still." Athena grabs hold of his right shoulder. _Flash!_ A rainbow light glows on her palms. The benevolent glow spreads all over Hayate's body, healing his wounds. Nagi and Maria are surprised by A-tan's supernatural powers.

"Wow! What was that!" Nagi asked.

"Ah. Thanks." Hayate stands up. He picks up rapier, using telekinesis, much to Nagi's and Maria's surprise.

"H-Hayate-kun, h-how did you do that!" Maria asked.

"Stand back. I'll end all of this."

Hayate P.O.V

This is after all started when I met A-tan ten years ago... This demon broke us up and I went through a lot of struggles to find a way to get back to A-tan and apologize for everything I have said to her. Now that has been resolved, the only thing that is left for me to do now is... "GROOAARR!" ...is to crash this monster to nothingness. Along with the Royal Garden. That is after all what started all of this. If I get rid of the Royal Garden, perhaps A-tan won't have to long for it anymore. It's not worth her... But... I have a feeling that... If I do that... The price maybe my life... ...Funny... Even though I'm prepared for my death. I seem to be not very convinced of that. Maybe I do want to live... Maybe I can live with both A-tan and Ojou-sama... I can serve both of them as their butler... And I can ask Maria-san to do the same for them so that she can have a place to stay as well. That is why...

Normal P.O.V

Hayate looks up at King Midas... "...I have to end this... NOW!" _Tap, tap, tap! _

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" A-tan, Nagi and Maria yelled.

_Tap, tap, tap! _"Hiyaa!" He keeps running towards the replica of the King's Jewel! _Slice! Slice! Slice! _He dispatches every monsters that come his way!

_Slice! Slice! _Hinagiku continues fighting then... "Grooaarr!" A monster approaches! Hinagiku prepares to dispatch it but...

"Hiya!" _Slice!_

"...!" ...Hayate did the job for her.

"H-Hayate-kun?"

"Hua!" _Whoosh! _He then jumps high above!

"Huh?" "Hayata-kun?" "Ah..." Everyone has taken notice of this.

"Hiyaa!" Hayate aims directly at the object that is behind King Midas.

"GROOAARR! FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? YOU HAVE FORFEIT YOUR LIFE FOR ATTACKING ME WITHOUT USING WISDOM! NOW DIE!" The demon lunges forth its right arm without its hand, that was sliced off by Hayate earlier.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" "Hayata-kun!"

"HIYAA!" Both parties is about to clash! "I'm not aiming for you! I'm aiming for that accursed thing behind you! Hiyaa!"

"WHAT!" King Midas turns to the replica of the King's Jewel behind him. "YOU-" _STRIKE! _"GROOAARR!" Hayate kicked his skeletal jaw.

"Hiyaa!" Hayate is within reach for the replica...!

"GROOAARR! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! GROOAARR!" The demons flies above. "GROOAARR!" Again, he summoned a hundred, or perhaps thousand, of swords. He aims all of it towards Hayate.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" A-tan and Hinagiku exclaimed, worried for the person they love.

"Hiyaa!" Hayate lunges forth is rapier towards the replica!

"GROOAARR!" All of the swords rain down towards Hayate!

_Flash! _The Orb of Truth resonates, making him invincible! "Huaa!" All of the swords became mere nuisances for him thanks to that and then...! "HIYAA!" _SHATTER!_

"NOOOOO!" The replica shatters, causing a blinding light!

"Guh!" "Ah! My eyes!" Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light.

"Ugh... Ha..." Hinagiku tries to revert her eyes back to Hayate but could not see him due to the brightness. "Hayate-kun...!" At then...

_Whoosh, whoosh..._

"Huh?" Above are...

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! _The swords continue raining down!

"Gyah!" They are aim towards Hinagiku! "Gyaah!" She covers herself then...

_Block, block, block!_

"...Huh?" Hinagiku reverted her eyes above and... "Ha..."

Blood pours out of the figure above her. "Ha... ha ha..."

"...yate-kun..." Hayate is above her, with the swords stabbed all over his back. Blood is pouring out of him due to that. "Hayate-kun!"

"Hinagiku-san... Arigatou. Ja, farewell. Please take care of everyone." He said with his usual flashy smile before fading into the blinding light.

"Hayate! Hayateee!" The area is engulfed by the bright light.

Final Battle... At the Royal Garden...

..."Ah... Ahh... Huh?" Hayate finds himself lying on a field of flowers. "This is..." His environment is that of a field of flowers with a cliff at the north. The sea is beautiful as the sunset is shining upon it. "How did I...?"

"Look out!" The voice earlier said.

"Huh?" In front of him, suddenly, is...

"GROOAARR!" King Midas!

"Whoa!" _Whoosh! Slam! _He managed to roll out of the way to dodge the demon's arm without its hand.

"GROOAARR! YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! NOW THIS GARDEN IS USELESS TO ME NOW WITHOUT MY JEWEL! YOU HAVE UTTERLY WRECKED MY AMBITION! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!"

"It serves you right!" Hayate picks up his rapier, using telekinesis again.

"I HAVE PROLONGED YOUR EXISTENCE FOR MUCH LONGER, NOW I WILL END IT HERE AND NOW! GROOAARR!"

"Come on then! Let's finish this!"

(Final battle commence)

"Hiyaa!" Hayate charges at the demon! _Slash! Slash! Slash! _He performed several slash attacks on his skeletal chest!

"GROOAARR!" _Slam!_ King Midas counters with a slam on the ground, that sent some of the flowers, flying. "GROOAARR!" _Slam! _Then another one, follow by his whole skeletal body falling on the ground with the intent of crashing Hayate.

_Whoosh! _He's too fast for him however. "Hiyaa!" _Slash! Slash!_ While on the ground, he inflicted two slashes on his back.

King Midas stands up from his position. "GROOAARR!" _Blaast! _He unleashed a beam of darkness on the ground, igniting some of the flowers in flames!

"Hua!" _Slash, slash, slash! _Hayate then slashes his head multiple times, leaving scars all over it.

"GROOAARR!" The demon agonizes in pain. Rage fills him. "GROOAR! YOU ARE SUCH A NUISANCE!" _Slam! SLAAM! _He then slammed the ground again, and then he performed a rotating punch to which Hayate jumped to avoid it.

"Hua!" _Whoosh! _Hayate then jumps at the cliff on the east. King Midas follows.

"GROOAARR!" He prepares for another slam then...!

_BLOCK! _"Grr!" Hayate, with just his bare hands, prevented his half cut off arms from slamming the ground. And then he... "Huuaarrgh!"

"GROOAARR!" With amaizing strength, he tosses King Midas back to the field of flowers. And then...!

_Whoosh! _"Hiya!" He jumps towards his head. "Hiyaa!" _Sliice!_

"GROOAARR!" He managed to inflict yet another scar on his skeletal head which is the probably the longest one. King Midas moves wildly, trying to shake him off from his face but Hayate's rapier is stucked on it so he could not do it.

"Hmph!" _Sliice!_

"GROOAARR!" Hayate then jumped at the other side of his face and inflicted another scar on it. "WORTHLESS INSIGNIFICANT...! GROOAARR!" The demon finally manage to shake him off his head. "GROOAARR! BEING BEATEN BY A MORTAL LIKE YOU! INCONCEIVABLE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVEE! GROOAARR!" Thousand swords appear above King Midas. All of them aim at Hayate. "GROOAARR!" They all rain down on him!

"Gr...!" Hayate finds himself in trouble with no place to hide from the storm of swords.

_Flash! _"Fear not. It is now time to unveil the truth." ...! It's that voice again... _Flash! _A rainbow barrier forms around Hayate.

"Huh?" He himself is confused at the phenomenon.

"GROOAARR!" _Whoosh! Whoosh!_

_Block, block, block! _The barrier prevented the swords from reaching him. "Ah..."

"WHAT!"

"..." _Flash! _Hayate's hands glow...

"Now, finish that evil entity! Let the power of Truth flows through you!" The voice earlier said.

"...Hmph." Hayate smiles confidently... The barrier vanishes...

"GROOAARR!" King Midas lunges forth its half cut right arm for another slam...

_Block! _Hayate blocked it with just his right hand. He brushes away the demon's arm with ease. "..." He walks towards him slowly.

"GROOAARR!" King Midas lunges forth his other half cut arm for another slam but...

_Block! _Hayate blocked it with just his left hand. Again, he brushes it away with ease. "...It's over..."

"GROOAARR?"

"Your existence... will end here." He said with a deadly fierced glare at the demon.

"GROOAARR! NO! I WILL NOT END HERE! NOO!" He then gathers a lot of darkness for his attack earlier, Hell's Judgment. "GROOAARR!" He fires all of it to Hayate... _Igniite! Boom!_ They all engulfed him and exploded.

"..." The rainbow barrier earlier, forms again, making the attack useless...

"WHAT!"

"I told you..." _Flash! _Hayate's rapier glows... He holds it upward...

"GROOAARR! AM I... GOING TO DISAPPEAR HERE? IS MY EXISTENCE GOING TO BE ENDED BY A MORTAL LIKE YOU? INCONCEIVABLE!" The demons begins to despair as it is now obvious that none of his attacks will harm the combat butler.

"That's exactly what I think! Ahh!" _Flaash!_ A pillar of blinding forms at the top of Hayate's rapier up to the sky...

"GROOAARR?"

"For all the things you have put me through..." Various flashbacks came to Hayate's mind. All of the struggles that he has endured. All of the people that he has come to know. All of the experiences that he experienced... "I suppose I should thank you as well... It's because of you that I get to know more about myself. Everyone..." The image of everyone, Nagi, Maria, Sakuya, Isumi, Hinagiku, Wataru, Saki, Izumi, Risa and Miki, even Kotetsu, and lastly, Athena, came to his mind. Tears begin to pour out of his eyes. "Everyone... Arigatou-gozaimasu!" He lunges forth his rapier then...! "Farewell!" _SLIIICE!_

"GROOAARRRRRR!" King Midas is sliced in half. "GROOOAAARRRR!"_ BOOM! BOOM! _He explodes in a blinding light along with the Royal Garden... And Hayate. Tears were left behind by the butler as he slowly fades away into the light...

Back to the others...

"...!" Everyone, except Ginka, Risa and Miki, felt a calling. All of them are at the entrance of Athena's castle. Maria and Nagi are tending to A-tan's wounds. Ayumu and Sakuya are tending to Machina, who has been brutally tormented by Ginka. Most of them stand up.

"Hm? What's the matter everyone?" Risa asked.

"...Hayate." Athena murmured. She, Nagi, Maria, Sakuya, Isumi, Ayumu, Hinagiku, and Izumi turn to the beach.

"...Hayate." They all murmured. ...Then all of the sudden, they all rush towards the beach.

"H-Hey! What's going on! Is Hayata-kun over there? Wait up!" Risa and Miki follow.

"Ah, wait for me!" Ginka follows.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Guh! Curse it! Wait for meee!" Machina said trying to keep up with everyone though he finds it difficult due to the overall pain in is body.

Somewhere else...

...Hayate finds himself floating in an endless light. This place is comforting... Like Heaven. "..." A hand then gently rubs his head. "Ah... You are..."

"You have done well. Congratulations." A feminine voice said.

"..."

"Your friends await you. You should not keep them waiting."

"You... You're the one who helped me, right?"

"Hai. I have been watching you for some time now. You have endured through life's hardships and as reward for that, I will grant your wish of having an happy life with your love ones and you will all be protected by the Truth for all eternity with no forces of darkness interfering with your lives."

"You... Can you do that?"

"Mochiro. Something beautiful as that should granted for someone pure hearted as you. Now, go. You are being expected." The hand leaves...

"Wait... I've been meaning to ask you... Who are you?"

"Me? Hehe. I thought that would have been obvious for one such as you. My dear child... I... am God."

"..." Even though people refer to God as 'father' she may be in fact a mother for everyone...

At the beach...

..."Ah..." Hayate finds himself lying on a sand. "Huh? This place is...?" Turning around... The sea is there. And it looks like a morning sunrise is about to rise. "Was I...?" He flips himself to turn to the sea. "Is it... over?"

"Hayate!"

"...?" He turns to the source of the voice...

There he see A-tan and the others. All of them are delightened at the sight of him. "Hayate..." "Hayate-kun..." "Ah..." "Hayata..." And then... "HAYATE!" "HAYATE-KUN!" "HAYATA-KUN!"

"...!" They all rushed towards him. He finds himself being hugged all over his body.

"Hayate! *sob*"

"A-A-tan..."

"Hayate, you jerk! We thought you were dead back there!" Nagi said with tears on her eyes.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that!" Izumi said with tears on her eyes as well.

"Uh... I'm... sorry...?" Hayate said.

"You dummy... Don't pull off heroic acts like that! It makes me feel like you were going away and we will never see you again!" Hinagiku said trying to hold back her tears.

"Uh..."

"Hayate-kun... You scared us back there..." Maria said wiping off the tears in her right eye.

"Sorry... Everyone."

"Well, casting that aside," A-tan grabs hold of his palms... "Welcome back!"

"Welcome back Hayate!" "Welcome back Hayate-kun!" "Welcome back Hayata-kun!" They all give him warm smiles.

"...Yeah... Yeah!" Hayate could not hold back his tears of joy any longer. And so... It was over. Athena is no longer under King Midas's influence and the King's Jewel and that of its replica have been destroyed. All of the severe cases are over. Hayate has celebrated one last time along with everyone, including A-tan. The celebration went on until afternoon. Athena decided to live with Hayate in Japan along with Nagi and Maria. The most dearest wish of Hayate is granted. And he deserves it. No good deeds go unrewarded after all. And they will probably live happily ever after...

Meanwhile...

"Ah... Ah..." Machina falls to the ground. He cannot walk any more...

"Hoho. You're pathetic. Get up. You're missing all the fun." Ginka said.

"How am I suppose to have fun with all the torment that I have injured from you! Waah! Athenaaa!" ...He'll join the trip back home.

**The End**

Epilogue

One week later...

At the Sanzenin Mansion... Well actually, it's now called Tennousou Mansion.

"Hai, here you go, A-tan!" Hayate continues his job as a butler but Nagi is no longer his mistress but rather...

"Arigatou, Hayate." ...Athena. The whole mansion has been redecorated. A throne, awkwardly, has been set up on the huge hall of the Mansion. Athena is sitting on it. She frequently ask Hayate to accompany her, like they were the King and Queen of the place. As for Nagi...

"Hey... Why the hell do I have to do this!" She becomes Athena's maid as payment for allowing some of her fortune to be transferred to her and that she needs to develop some housework skills. And of course, for allowing her to live in her mansion as well.

"You do nothing but play. That is intellorable here. You might as well make yourself useful around here, 'ojou-sama'. And besides, you get to play with the others." By 'others', A-tan meant of course the other maids in the house, Maria, Hinagiku, Ayumu, Isumi, and Izumi. When they all return to Japan, Hayate asked A-tan to lend him some aid in giving Nagi and Maria a new home to live since Nagi's family inheritance has been destroyed along with the King's Jewel. Athena offers her aid by giving some of the Tennousou fortune to the Sanzenin in exchange for Hayate being her personal butler much to Nagi's dismay. Though Hayate assured her that he'll serve both of them as their butlers. Both girls took this to heart and to add further surprises, Athena offered the others to live with them in the mansion to which most gladly accepted. Hinagiku accepted the offer as well because of the thought of living with Hayate was very joyful for her. They were all very happy. Until... Since the whole place is lacking employees, according to Athena, she decided that they will be maids in the mansion. Nagi complained but then Hayate reminded her that they are indebted to A-tan for giving them a place to live so Nagi cannot really do anything about it. Most of the girls enjoyed their time in the mansion since... well... Hayate helps them from time to time and they enjoyed every of his assistance to them. It was like Heaven in the Mansion, for Hayate that is since he enjoys everyone's company and they are all working together now. ...Except Nagi that is. She does not enjoy houseworks. Though when Hayate helps, she finds it enjoyable as well since she's with the coolest guy in the universe, or at least to her.

"Ora, would you like me to assist you, Ojou-sama?" Hayate offered his aid.

"Oh Hayate... H-Hm. I would like to." Oh, and Athena asked Maria to tutored Nagi about being an ojou-sama which also includes speaking formal words just like what she did just now.

"Hey, who wants cookies! The show is about to start!" Izumi comes in wearing maid outfit.

"Oh is that so?" Maria asked.

"Ja, have everyone gather then. " Hayate said.

"Hai! Hey, minna-san! Everyone to the living room! We're all going to watch our favorite show now!" Izumi leaves hopping cheerfully.

"Ja, let's go A-tan." Hayate offers his hand to Athena like a gentleman does.

"Hm. Let's go Hayate." She takes it.

"Ora, come everyone. Let's all enjoy the show tonight."

"Alright!" "Okay!" He, A-tan, Nagi and Maria exit the throne room.

Somewhere else in the mansion...

Izumi barges in. "Hey everyone! It's time for the show! If you don't want to miss the cookies you better hurry!"

"Ooh! I love cookies! Count me in!" The other maids, Hinagiku, Ayumu, and Isumi are doing some cleaning the room until Izumi barged in. Ayumu is the first to come out.

"Oh do we have to?" Hinagiku asked.

"This is one of our enjoyable time together so we should not waste it." Isumi said.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Hinagiku said followed by thought 'oh well, I was getting tired anyway. At least I'll be with Hayate-kun for tonight'. A blush creeps on her face afterwards.

"Machina-san! Please prepare the popcorns for everyone!"

"Yes ma'am!" Oh, and Machina will be also living in the mansion as the new mayordomo. Klause has become the cook in the kitchen. Machina hasn't still recover yet from his injuries last week so he's only assigning some jobs for the other people in the mansion, like Klause. "Hey! Get those popcorns ready! They better be ready for 15 minutes got it!" He yelled at the kitchen.

"Why do I have to do this...?" Klause said as he attended to his task.

"Moo..." Tama is there with him in the kitchen. He is simply lying there, watching Klause.

"Hey!" ...? Oh, it seems Sakuya, Wataru and Saki arrived.

"Ah, Aizawa-san! Welcome!" Machina bows before them. "You came just in time to join the others. They're about to watch their favorite show and we're bringing them popcorn."

"Yeah, I know. That's why we came here."

"So this is what becomes of the place huh?" Wataru said observing the surrounding. "Huh. It becomes lively around here I suppose."

"Yes isn't it?" Saki said.

"Oh, Sakuya-san! Wataru-san! Saki-san!" Hayate arrived.

"Hm? Oh, Hayate!" Sakuya waves at the butler.

"Did you guys come here to see ojou-sama? She'll be at the living room at any moment. Would you guys wish to join us?"

"Heck yeah! Let's go!"

"I wouldn't mind I suppose." Wataru said following Sakuya, followed by Saki. Hayate escorted them to the living room.

Machina does some paper work at his desk with the other people mansion coming and going. Yup, it became lively in the mansion alright.

At the living room...

Everyone arrived and they all sat at the incredibly long sofa. Hayate hands each of them a popcorn then he sat beside A-tan and Nagi. Hinagiku and Ayumu are beside the two girls with Hinagiku sitting Nagi and Ayumu is sitting beside A-tan. Maria is sitting on the middle. Izumi and Isumi are sitting by sides. Wataru is too embarrased to sit besides Isumi so he just sit at the middle of Sakuya and Saki. Everything is set now and... "Here we go... Everybody here? Then... Show time!" _Twitch!_ Izumi turns on the T.V. ... Well actually it's over now. Their days continue like that and they wish for it to remain that way forever. The end.

**FIN**

**Note: Well that's it. I thought of writing this for some time now. I'll be working on my other story Persona: Brink of Delusion. I hope you enjoy this story. If you do, please send me some reviews and I might think about doing a sequel of this, which involves Luca. If not, well, that is okay. Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Ja ne!**


End file.
